Un sádico amor
by DanailerEmily
Summary: Flaky una chica de 16 años que sufre de maltratos por parte de sus compañeros, es estudiante de la escuela Tree Town, su vida asta ese entonces era imposible asta que llega un chico misterioso que le cambiara la vida.
1. Una persona desconocida

** Una persona desconocida**

Otra vez la misma rutina, otra vez teniendo que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, lo mismo de todos los días, así era la vida de Flaky, una chica pelirroja de 16 años de mediana estatura que todos los días iba a una aburrida escuela.

"Ah… ya me debo levantar" pensaba ella recién despertándose. Rápidamente se puso su polera roja, su falda negra y sus botas, desayuno lo primero que vio en la cocina y partió rápidamente a su escuela.

Llegando a su escuela lo primero que vio fue un gran letrero que decía su nombre: _Tree Town. _Era una de las escuelas de la ciudad _Happy Tree_, que sin dudas, era prestigiosa, una de las mejores. Flaky entro hacia el pasillo, con el leve presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

De la nada apareció una chica de pelo azul, con un vestido azul nuevo que lo lucia con todos los hombres, que pronto estaría rodeada de ellos. Observo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que todos los chicos que estaban presentes se fijaran en ella, su rostro se veía un toque de glamor a la vez de felicidad, pero pronto cambio esa expresión apenas vio a Flaky en el pasillo, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

- ¡Oye tu! Me estorbas demasiado aquí, te dije que no te acercaras, la "lección" que te dieron mis admiradores ¿no te vasto? Eres una basura, ¡aléjate!

La peli-azul empuja a la pelirroja provocando que esta se callera. Esa era Petunia una de las chicas más populares y más codiciada por los hombres. Después de que ella se fuera con su montón de hombres por detrás, Flaky aun seguía en el suelo, no tardo en taparse la cara con sus manos y llorar. Era muy común en ella, por ser una chica tímida, a la que todos ya la habían golpeado más de una ocasión. Era muy triste verla en ese estado, y más triste aun era que nadie la ayudara, que nadie la quería, hasta que…

- Disculpa, ¿Por qué lloras?

Un chico de pelo verde, alto, con uniforme militar y una boina verde le dio la mano, la chica lo escucho algo impresionada, nunca nadie en esa escuela la hubiera ayudado antes. Al verlo lo primero que izo fue pararse, al fijarse bien como era el chico se sonrojo, nunca lo había visto antes por esa pequeña ciudad en la que vivía. Con miedo y desconfianza se acerco a él, el chico se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de su rostro, le paso un pañuelo y le dijo:

-No llores ¿está bien?, no me gusta ver a una chica llorar.

Con eso bastó para que la chica empezara a cada vez a sonrojarse más. Ella hubiera preferido conocer más al chico pero el destino quiso lo contrario. Sonó la campana para entrar a clases. El chico al escuchar la campana le dijo:

- Me tengo que ir, ojala pueda verte de nuevo.

Y se fue.

Flaky lo miro como se iba hasta que desapareció por ese largo y angosto pasillo, sin reaccionar aun, muchas preguntas surgieron por su mente y una de ellas fue ¿Quién era ese chico?.


	2. El nuevo alumno

**El nuevo alumno**

Flaky aun media confundida, recordó que había sonado la campana de ingreso a clases y rápidamente fue a su salón de clases.

Cuando llego, noto que el profesor aun no había llegado. "Uff… que suerte tuve" pensó ella secándose el sudor de su frente. Fue a su puesto, era en la esquina de la sala y como nadie la quería, se sentaba sola. Todo iba bien hasta que llego Petunia con su mejor amiga, una chica de pelo rosado con un vestido blanco con listones rosas y zapatitos rosa, su nombre era Giggles. Ellas dos se empezaron a susurrar, la pelirroja imagino que hablaban de ella pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Cinco minutos después llego el profesor Lumpy, un hombre peli-celeste poco amistoso y muy serio. Estaba vestido formal, con una corbata azul y camisa blanca.

- Mis queridos alumnos- Se paro en frente de la clase, donde capto la atención de todos – hoy les presentare a su nuevo compañero…

"¿Un nuevo compañero?" empezaron a susurrarse entre todos los presentes. Mientras todos hablaban y comentaban, el profesor pidió silecio y cuando todos se callaron prosiguió.

- Hoy les quiero presentar a Flippy. ¡Ven pasa!

Cuando entro el chico nuevo, a Flaky sintió que se le iba el aliento, era el mismo chico que la había ayudado en el pasillo. Después de que todos comentaran de nuevo de él, se presento:

- ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Flippy… tengo 17 años y acabo de llegar a esta ciudad, ehm… ojala seamos buenos amigos.

Después de decir esto, Flippy empezó a mirar a todos sus nuevos compañeros de clase, observo una chica en la esquina que estaba sola, la reconoció apenas la vio y se sorprendió.

Petunia quedo mirando al chico nuevo y le dijo a Giggles, que estaba sentada al lado de ella:

- Uhm… el nuevo es muy atractivo, me gustaría saber si cae a mis encantos…- Sonrió muy pícaramente.

- Amiga ¿estás segura?, hay hombres mucho más guapos que él, y te aman… aparte, no me gusta su uniforme militar.

- ¡Por favor!, con ese uniforme se ve más varonil. En el recreo me acerco a él.

- Esta bien… si tú lo dices.

El profesor Lumpy se acerco a Flippy y le dijo:

- Mira, te doy la posibilidad de sentarte donde quieras, pero ¡solo por hoy¡

Flippy asintió con la cabeza, se fue directo hacia la esquina, donde se encontraba Flaky para sentarse con ella.

Al escuchar esto Petunia empujo a Giggles, provocando que se cayera al suelo, y trato de llamar la atención de Flippy, aunque él la ignoro por completo y se sentó con la pelirroja.

Petunia sorprendida que la habían rechazado e ignorado, no reaccionaba. Giggles estaba molesta por el empujón, pero aun así se levando y se sentó al lado de su amiga. La peli-azul le pidió perdón y le dijo:

- Creo que… para tener al nuevo, no debe estar la "basura" ¿te encargaras de esto?

- Aunque me hallas empujado y este toda adolorida, está bien. Dalo por hecho.

Flaky al ver que el nuevo se sentaba al lado de ella, se puso roja y se tapo la cara para que no se notara. Flippy la miro, pero como su cara estaba tapada con sus manos le dijo:

-Oye, no me senté aquí para que me tuvieras miedo… bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?.

La pelirroja se empezó a poner nerviosa, pero con un hilo de voz le dijo:

- F-Flaky… M- me llamo Flaky…

- Un gusto Flaky- Le dijo sonriendo- yo me llamo Flippy, ojala seamos amigos.

- ¿A-amigos? – Le pregunto, para ella era algo extraño que alguien quisiera ser su amigo. Eso la puso aun más nerviosa.

- Si, ¿por qué no?

- ¡N- no! ¡por nada!- Le respondió rápidamente, sin darse cuenta se destapo la cara y mostrara lo roja que estaba. El peli-verde se dio cuenta y al verla se ruborizo levemente, se dio cuenta de lo linda que era… pero le dijo:

- Oye, uhm… ¿sabes si esta ciudad es tranquila?

- Uhm… ¿tranquila?, ¿en qué sentido?

- Si hay muchas desgracias, como asesinatos o accidentes.

- ¿A- acci- dentes?

A Flaky se le vinieron un montón de recuerdos de sus padres. Ellos habían muerto en un accidente de auto hace tres años, que provoco que Flaky se quedara sola. Al recordar esto, la pelirroja se puso muy triste, porque gracias a ese accidente habría quedado abandonada e indefensa. Esa era la principal razón por la que ella era tímida y le costaba relacionarse con la gente.

- ¡Flaky! ¿te pasa algo?, ¿por qué estas tan triste?

- No es… nada…- Una lagrima se asomo por su mejilla, lo que preocupo a Flippy.

- Pero… estas llorando.

- No pasa nada… solo… recuerdos…

Flippy no quiso preguntar mas, sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido antes aunque no supiera que seria, solo saco un pañuelo y le seco las lagrimas.

- No llores ¿si?

Eso animo un poco a Flaky, ella prefirió olvidar lo que paso. Entonces Flippy, queriendo animarla le dijo:

- En el recreo, ¿estamos juntos?

Flaky se sorprendió, "¿Enserio Flippy quiere ser mi amigo?" pensaba ella, y no tardo en aceptar. Estaba muy feliz porque tendría con quien estar en el recreo y no estar vagando por ahí sola, pero su felicidad no duro mucho. Giggles se acerco a ella y le susurro "Léela sola" y le entrego un pequeño papel enrrollado.


	3. En el recreo

**En el recreo**

_-"Oye, Petunia dice que por tu bien, debes ir a la azotea en el recreo, si no vas, yo me asegurare de hacerte la semana imposible y no se te ocurra ir con Flippy o te ira muy mal ¿Te quedo claro?"_

Esta pequeña carta arruino todas las esperanzas e ilusiones de Flaky, sentía que todo se iba por la ventana, de seguro la maltratarían como siempre lo hicieron. El peli- verde miraba a la pelirroja mientras ella leía la carta, vio como su rostro cambiara de repente, a ese rostro feliz y algo rojizo a una cara pálida, llena de miedo y terror.

- Flaky, ¿qué te pasa?- Le preguntaba preocupado el peli- verde- ¿Qué dice esa carta?

- ¡No! Nada im-portante… - Le mintió escondiendo la carta en sus bolsillos con temor a que las viera.

- Deja verla…- Se apresuro a estirar su brazo para tomar la carta y leerla.

- ¡No!

Flippy se apresuro a tomar la carta mientras la chica la escondía y la tomaba con fuerza para que el militar no se la quitara, aunque él la tomo y empezó a tirar de ella, pero al ver que la pelirroja no la soltaría por nada del mundo, la soltó, casi izo que Flaky se callera de espaldas por tanta fuerza que uso, pero ella reacciono y guardo rápidamente la carta en su bolsillo antes que otra vez hicieran lo mismo. El peli-verde le quería decir algo pero sonó la campana del recreo y muchas chicas se acercaron a él para conversar, para hablar o conocerse, después empezaron a llegar chicas de otros salones a conocerlo. Flaky aprovecho la oportunidad se escabulla entre tantas chicas como puede, sin antes recibir un par de empujones y codazos, sale de la sala, corre por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera y subir hasta la azotea.

Al llegar arriba, la pelirroja observo todo lo que había a su alrededor, por si había un peligro, pero no vio nada que importase, más que las rejas que rodeaban el lugar, el piso vacío y sucio y una que otra cosa que sobraba en ese lugar. Se quedo en medio del lugar, esperando su destino. No tardo en sentir unos pasos por las escaleras, que pronto abrieron la puerta para salir hacia la azotea, lo primero que vio fue a Giggles, con los brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa de victoria al ver a su presa, pero no estaba sola, atrás estaban dos chicos más grandes que ella, con una soga y un pañuelo.

- Con que estas aquí- Le dijo a la pelirroja sin sacar su sonrisa- bien… ahora solo quiero que hagas algo…

- ¿Q- que c-cosa…?- Pregunto Flaky nerviosa y temblorosa a la vez.

- Que te quedes aquí… todo el día…- Le respondió secamente con una mirada penetrante que con su color rosado, no era de su estilo- pero antes…- Prosiguió haciéndoles una seña a los dos chicos que la acompañaban- me asegurare de que te quedes aquí…

Ambos chicos se acercaron a Flaky con una risa malévola, ella aterrada solo retrocedía pero no pudo mas apenas se encontró con las rejas. Los chicos aun acercándose a ella planeaban amarrarla, dejarla allí sola. Cuando terminaron su fácil labor se retiraron del lugar corriendo, sin antes recibir su paga. Giggles se acerco a la pelirroja que estaba amarrada y amordazada en una esquina, al parecer nunca opuso resistencia, peli- rosa la tomo de la cara acercándola a su rostro diciéndole:

- Me has hecho el trabajo fácil basura…- Puso una sonrisa malévola- ojala ahora Petunia haga su deber sin fallar, si te veo abajo en las salas este día, te juro que no sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo ¡basura!.

La peli- rosa dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, dejando a la chica sola, amarrada y amordazada. Flaky agacho la cabeza y lloro, nadie la escuchaba, estaba totalmente sola y triste… "¿_Por qué yo? ¿Que hice para merecer esto?" _pensaba ella mientras lloraba y nadie la escuchaba.

Por otro lado Flippy con tantas chicas hablándole a su alrededor no sabía qué hacer, si irse corriendo a buscar a Flaky o quedarse allí hasta que se fueran todas, aunque esto último lo dudaba mucho.

- Oye Flippy ¿por qué no sales conmigo a la salida? – Le decía una chica de pelo violeta y vestido blanco.

- ¡No conmigo¡ - Grito otra chica de más atrás.

**- **¡No yo¡ - Gritaron otras chicas de diferentes lados.

- ¡Aléjense de él!

Una chica peli-azul había gritado, era Petunia atrás de todas esas chicas. Al darse cuenta las chicas se apartaron para dejarle el paso libre, otras salieron del salón, sabían que no era bueno meterse con ella. Apenas Petunia se puso al lado de Flippy, las otras que estaban alrededor se fueron de ese lugar, dejando el salón vacio, solo estaban ellos dos. Se sentó al lado de él y le dijo sonriente:

- Ojala mis compañeras no te molestaran – Izo una pequeña pausa y siguió con una sonrisa muy tierna- Yo soy Petunia, un gusto conocerte.

- Em…- Flippy estaba sorprendido con lo que vio, noto que ella era la que mandaba a todas o simplemente, la que se aprovechaba de todas, luego recordó a Flaky y levantándose de su asiento le dijo- Gracias por ayudarme, pero me debo ir…

- ¿A dónde iras? – miro a Flippy fijamente a los ojos para ver si caía a sus encantos.

- Lo siento… - Dijo el peli-verde sin prestar atención a la mirada de la chica – necesito buscar a Flaky… ¡Después te veo!

Flippy salió corriendo de ese lugar, antes que se acabara el recreo y no pudiera encontrarla, Petunia intento detenerlo pero no pudo, cuando fue a perseguirlo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

- No puede ser… - Se decía la peli- azul mientras no veía a nadie a su alrededor- me rechazo… ¡Prefiere a esa basura que a mí! – No podía creer que la habían rechazado- creo que debo ser más dura con ella.

Flippy empezó a buscar a Flaky por toda la escuela, fue piso por piso, pasillo por pasillo, pero no la encontraba por ningún sitio, parecía como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire, pero el tiempo se acababa, ya se estaba dando por vencido, de tanto correr paro en medio del pasillo, dos chicos se cruzaron al lado de él y alcanzo a escuchar unas palabras.

- Oye… fue muy fácil amarrar a esa pelirroja en la azotea ¿verdad? – Dijo uno de esos chicos.

- Si, aparte que Giggles nos pago muy bien. ¡El número de teléfono Petunia! Ya no espero en llamarla…

"_¿Pelirroja? ¿Giggles? ¿Petunia?" _-Pensaba el peli- verde- "_esos chicos hicieron algo con Flaky o podrían estar ablando de otra chica, pero ¿que tenían que ver las otras dos?,_ _¿y por qué la amarraron en la azotea?". _Flippy no pensó más y fue a comprobarlo en la azotea, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, sintió un llanto ahogado, y cuando llego, vio a Flaky amarrada y amordazada con un montón de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Flaky! – Grito el peli- verde mientras desamarraba a la pelirroja - ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te izo esto?

- No va- vale la pena…- Le dijo entre sollozos- Y-yo no valgo nada… ¡Soy una basura! – Flippy la desamarro, ella se tapo la cara con sus manos y lloro aun más fuerte.

- ¡No digas eso!, ¡tú no eres una basura! – Le dijo el chico tratando de animarla un poco - ¡Por lo menos para mí no eres una basura!

Flaky miro al peli- verde sorprendida, nadie en esa escuela le habían dicho eso, para todos según Petunia, ella era una basura. Flippy al ver la cara de Flaky, se sonrojo, para él Flaky era una chica atractiva, pero para que no se notara que se había sonrojado, agacho la cabeza un poco. Flaky sonrojada le pregunto:

- ¿Ha-hablas… enserio? – Las palabras ya no le salían estaba nerviosa esperando la respuesta.

- Pues… claro que si… - Le respondió cada vez mas rojo.

Flaky no paraba de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sonriente y feliz. El peli- verde la miraba, le gustaba verla feliz y no llorando como lo estaba haciendo hace un momento. La campana de entrada a clases estaba sonando, Flippy miro a la pelirroja y le pregunto:

- ¿Volvamos?

- Esta… bien…

Los dos bajaron juntos hacia su salón de clases, cruzándose las miradas de vez en cuando, ambos sabían que un sentimiento muy profundo estaba surgiendo… y ese sentimiento es amor.

Notas: buenu… ¿que les pareció? Ojala les alla gustado este capítulo… perdonen si en los otros no deje notas apartes pero esque… no sabia como (perdón !)

Bueno, gracias a Flaky626, a brendadark, a ShinigamiRiku, a AkaneXelor y a okaminokokoro por los review ! ojala sigan leyendo mis fic :3 !  
bye bye !


	4. Una cita improvisada

**Una cita improvisada**

Después de mucho rato de clases, tareas y trabajos, las clases llegaban a su fin, Flaky y Flippy no dejaban de mirarse, no tomaron atención en ningún momento que el profesor les hablaba, Petunia no aguantaba los celos, la sangre le hervía al verlos juntos, muchos intentos en ese día para separarlos no tuvieron efecto alguno. A Giggles no le interesaba nada ese tema y lo único que hacía era escuchar música a través de los audífonos de su celular.

- Enserio Giggles – Se quejaba la peli- azul por millonésima vez - ¡No soporto a esa basura! – Puso sus manos en la cabeza- Si mañana los veo juntos… ¡AAAGH! ¡Esto me hace irritarme!

-Si… como sea… - Le respondió su amiga que no la escuchaba porque estaba con los audífonos en sus oídos, pero pronto se los quito poniendo una cara dudosa- Oye Petunia… ¿Por qué molestas tanto a Flaky?

- ¡Porque la odio!, ¡no la soporto!, ¡alguien como ella debe entender que es una basura! – Respondió Petunia con una mirada nerviosa.

- ¿Aun no me contaras esa historia de porque la odias tanto?

- ¡No!... aun no- Petunia miro hacia todos los lados y trato de cambiar el tema – Ojala toquen luego la campana de salida…

Por otro lado, Flaky trataba de desviar su mirada hacia el peli-verde pero cada vez que trataba su mirada se devolvía hacia él, como si sus ojos no quisieran de mirarlo nunca. _"Ojala me acompañe hasta mi casa… ¿¡Que te pasa Flaky! Es… imposible que eso llegue a ocurrir"_. Pensaba la pelirroja desilusionándose un poco por ese pensamiento. _"¿Sería buena idea dejar a Flaky hasta su casa?... pero ¡Que tonto soy! Es imposible que acepte, apenas la conozco un día… ¡Nunca aceptara!"_ pensaba el peli-verde bajando algo la mirada pero sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. Ambos se entristecieron al pensar esto. A Flaky aun así se le notaba más que al chico.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntaba el chico algo preocupado por el porqué se entristeció la chica.

- No, nada – Le respondió, cada vez entristeciéndose más – me hago ilusiones sola y me las rompo de un segundo a otro.

- ¿Enserio? – Le dijo algo sorprendido por la respuesta – _"¿Habrá pensado lo mismo que yo?" _– Pensó algo dudoso de sí mismo.

- Si… pero no importa…

"_Si le digo… ¿se enojara?, no creo… ¿o sí?" _Seguía pensando el peli- verde no sabiendo que hacer con este deseo que tenia.

"_Es imposible que me lleve a mi casa… pero aun así… me encantaría… pero nunca me acompañara… llevo un día con el ¿no sería muy apresurado? _ - La chica no dejaba de pensar en esto, ambos estaban en una encrucijada, solo el más valiente podía resolverla hasta que Flippy hablo:

- Creo… que ya está a punto de terminar las clases de hoy… - Hizo una pausa, estaba muy nervioso pero luego retomo – Puede… ser peligroso que te vayas sola… entonces… ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Flaky se quedo sin habla. _"¿Habré… escuchado… bien?"_ pensaba ella aun sin podérsela creer, pensaba que era un sueño o una visión de su mente, estaba callada no respondía, el peli- verde ya creía que era una mala idea a verle preguntado eso y empezó a bajar la mirada, la chica noto esto y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza antes que se arrepintiera. El chico la miro y puso una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de que no lo hubiera rechazado.

Al poco rato después sonó la campana de salida, ambos se pararon de sus asientos y fueron hacia el exterior, conversaron por el camino, reían de vez en cuando, pero ambos estaban muy nerviosos, ninguno de los dos se creía que estaban en camino hacia sus casas… juntos. Flaky nunca antes había regresado a su casa con alguien, y mucho menos con alguien como Flippy, siempre se iba caminando sola hacia su casa, en cambio el peli- verde tenía amigos en su otra ciudad, aunque muchos de ellos ya no están con él, pero nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como lo está con la pelirroja. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Flaky dijo:

- Flippy… ¿Por qué viniste a esta ciudad?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Le dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

- Es que… entre tantas ciudades, elegiste la más tranquila de todas.

- Bueno… - Se puso algo serio, se rasco la nuca, dudaba contarle su historia pero se compadeció y le conto – cuando yo era pequeño, más o menos hace tres años… me enlistaron para la guerra…

- ¿A la guerra? – Le dijo muy sorprendida.

- Si… bueno, una guerra fría… mis padres murieron en ella, vi como mucha gente murió, mis amigos, mis compañeros, todos ellos… morían horriblemente… también mate mucha gente y bueno…

- ¿E-es enserio? – Le pregunto en un tono un poco miedoso.

- Si, pero no es para que me tengas miedo… yo ya no estoy en esa guerra… ahora quiero olvidar todo eso. Por eso estoy aquí.

- Creo que… los dos estamos solos – La pelirroja agacho la cabeza para no mostrar su tristeza de los recuerdos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque… mis p-padres… están muertos.

Flippy se sorprendió, no creía que Flaky pudiera estar sola en este mundo al igual que él, era algo en común que sentían ambos… la soledad.

- ¿¡Que!, ¿¡es enserio! – Le decía sin poder creerle.

- Si, cuando tenía 13… mis pa-padres salieron en el auto… diciendo que volverían… a mi no me gustaba quedarme sola… no pude detenerlos…y… - Se asomo una lagrima por su mejilla, aun era difícil para ella, el tiempo era muy corto para olvidarse de esos recuerdos que le desgarraba el alma.

Flippy noto esto, entendió que para ella era difícil pero no quería verla llorar, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él, para tomarla de la cabeza y de la cintura abrazándola. Flaky aun no asimilaba lo que pasaba, pero apenas sintió su cara en el pecho de él y sus brazos rodeándola, reacciono.

- Ya te dije, no me gusta verte llorar – Le dijo a Flaky sintiéndola, su piel, su corazón como latía cada vez más fuerte.

Flaky no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy roja y nerviosa, ella miro a Flippy subiendo la cabeza, el también estaba sonrojado, los dos tenían sus corazones latiendo muy fuerte, los dos se acercaron lentamente a los labios, sentían que el tiempo se detenía, que lo único que querían era probar los labios del otro… pero esto no llego a cumplirse. Un hombre venia caminando por la calle, al parecer ebrio ya que tenía una botella de ron en la mano. La pelirroja lo vio y se asusto y se puso detrás del chico, pero él al parecer, sabia las malas intenciones del hombre.

- ¡Oye! – Grito el ebrio con una cara de pervertido - ¡comparte esa mujer tan hermosa conmigo!

- ¡Estás loco! – Le respondió enfurecido el chico.

- ¿Acaso me lo impedirás?

El ebrio tambaleándose no pudiendo ponerse de pie, se apoyo en una pared, abrió su chaqueta y saco una pequeña arma negra… ¡una pistola!

- Si no te alejas… ya sabes lo que te pasara – Amenazo el ebrio muy desafiante.

- ¡No dejare que le toques ni un solo pelo a esta chica! – Le negó Flippy.

- ¡Tu lo pediste!

El hombre apretó el gatillo, Flaky reacciono y empujo a Flippy hacia un costado provocando que se cayeran, la bala no atravesó a ninguno de los dos, pero ese no era el principal problema. El verdadero problema era Flippy, se le había olvidado contarle a Flaky su más oscuro secreto, su doble personalidad. El peli- verde podía parecer un chico tranquilo, amigable y muy buena persona, pero si algo le recordaba a la guerra, su personalidad cambiaba drásticamente, a un chico frio, asesino y sádico.

Flippy se quito a Flaky de encima, se paro, su mirada ya no era la misma de antes, ahora sus ojos eran amarillentos, una sonrisa falsa, una mirada muy fría y sádica. El hombre se asusto mucho con el rostro del chico y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Flippy saco un cuchillo de caza de su bolsillo y no dudo en atravesársela al hombre en el estomago, este cayó en el frio y helado suelo, botando cada vez más sangre tanto como de la herida como de su boca, el peli- verde no se conformo con esto, se puso encima de él y lo apuñalo por todas partes hasta morir desangrado.

Flaky estaba en shock, no reaccionaba, tenía miedo y no creía lo que veía. El chico la miro, sonriendo, disfrutando de haber matado a alguien tan trágicamente, pero aun no era suficiente, avanzo hacia Flaky, ella no hacía nada para evitar que se acercara a ella, solo estaba sentada en el suelo, mirándolo con su sonrisa y su mirada sádica, cubierto de sangre, ese no era el Flippy que había conocido hoy. El la tomo pro el cuello y la dejo acostada bruscamente, poniéndole el cuchillo por la mejilla, haciéndole un corte que sangraba y sangraba. La pelirroja lanzo un grito de dolor, entonces Flippy le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no nos entretenemos un poco?

Cada vez más le enterraba el cuchillo y la chica seguía gritando, esto le encantaba al chico, gritos de dolor, sangre, descuartizamientos todo esto le daba un placer inexplicable.

- ¡FLIPPY! – Le grito la chica en desesperación - ¡Por favor reacciona! – Y empezó a llorar.

Flippy pestaño y reacciono, el tono amarillento de sus ojos desapareció, soltó a Flaky y el cuchillo, miro sus manos, su cuerpo y su alrededor, todo cubierto de ese liquido carmesí, miro a Flaky que estaba debajo de él, miro su corte en su mejilla, desesperado le dijo:

- ¡Flaky! Perdóname, yo… no quería hacerte esto.

Flaky no se movía, solo lo miraba con un rostro de terror, tenía miedo de él y respiraba muy rápido. Flippy le iba a tocar la mejilla lastimada, pero ella se asusto, el pelo- verde lo entendió, se paro para dejarla libre y ella con tanto miedo que tenia, salió corriendo del lugar sin dirección alguna. El chico vio como la chica corría hasta desaparecerse cruzando una calle, se dirigió hacia la pared y se apoyo en ella con la cabeza arriba y susurro:

- Por esto… te odio tanto…Fliqpy

La pobre Flaky corría y corría, no sabía hacia donde hasta que se perdió al encontrar un callejón sin salida, no tenía la menor idea donde estaba, salió hacia la calle, miro las direcciones, las casas pero nada le parecía familiar. Se hizo de noche y la pelirroja se empezó a desesperar, empezó a correr hacia otro lugar por si encontraba alguien pero las calles eran tan desoladas que ni un auto pasaba por ellas.

El reloj marco las 10 de la noche y Flaky no se lograba ubicar donde estaba, trato de volver donde había dejado a Flippy pero una serie de imágenes se vinieron a ella, recordando lo que había hecho ese chico._ "¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Acaso la guerra le afecto tanto? Pero ¿Por qué me ataco a mi si estaba a punto de besarme?"._ Todas estas preguntas se rondaban en la cabeza de Flaky, en eso recordó el beso o el "casi beso" de Flippy. Flaky ilusionó que lo tenía en su espalda abrazándola mientras caminaban hacia su casa, felices por haberse dado un beso, eso debió haber pasado si no fuera por ese hombre que se apareció de la nada, pero esta ilusión se rompió de un momento a otro al sentir el sonido de una bocina de un auto, la pelirroja reacciono saliéndose de sus fantasías y se quito de allí, sin darse cuenta había cruzado la calle con luz roja. Un poco mas allá el auto se detuvo, hizo marcha atrás hasta llegar donde la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, vio que era un auto muy lujoso y caro, esperaba que alguien se bajara del auto pero no fue así, de repente se bajo una ventana de la parte de atrás y se escucho una voz masculina:

- ¿Flaky?, ¿Qué haces ahí tirada?

**Notas: **hasta aquí dejo el capi de hoy… ojala les alla gustado a todos y gracias por los review ^^ ¡ ojala pueda responderlos pronto pero ando un poco falta de tiempo… exámenes y cosas asi x.x ¡

Sigan leyendo este fic :D ¡  
bye bye


	5. Un pensamiento profundo

**Un pensamiento profundo**

Flaky que estaba en el suelo trato de mirar a la persona que le había hablado, esa persona bajo del auto para ayudar a la chica pero a la vez dio a conocer su cuerpo y su rostro, se trataba de una persona alto y flaco, de color de pelo celeste, un sweater azul, camisa por debajo y pantalones negros. La pelirroja al verlo no evito lanzar un grito de la impresión.

- ¡Profesor Lumpy! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¡Yo debería preguntar eso!, son más de las 10, aun estas afuera y muy lejos de tu casa – La regaño sin piedad.

- Lo que p- pasa es que… estoy perdida – Le respondió en un tono desorientado - ¿N- no sería molestia… s- si me dijera dónde estoy?

- Tú y tu pésima orientación… - Pensó en un momento poniéndose la mano en la cabeza dudando decirle donde estaba – mejor te llevo a casa, es tarde y puede ser bastante peligroso a estas horas.

La chica asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, agradecida de que ya no tendría que rondar por la calle buscando la dirección de su casa. Subió al auto lujoso sorprendiéndose de todo el dinero que tenía su profesor como para darse un gusto así, miraba hacia todos lados contemplando lo caro que le debió a ver costado. El chofer del vehículo le pidió que le diera la dirección de su casa, Flaky reacciono y se la dijo, el chofer se sorprendió mucho diciendo que eso se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad, la chica agacho la cabeza sintiéndose torpe por su orientación. Mientras avanzaba el auto, la pelirroja miraba por la ventana, todo ya estaba oscuro, se imaginaba lo peligroso que sería si ella estuviese allí, pero recordó como había quedado al otro lado de la ciudad, ese chico peli- verde que intento hacerla sufrir, aunque la allá defendido de ese ebrio no se explicaba la razón de porque la ataco a ella, aun recordaba las escenas de Flippy apuñalando al hombre ebrio con esa mirada fría y sin piedad, le carcomía por dentro, tenía miedo de volverse a encontrar con ese chico. Flaky empezó a decaer poco a poco por eso, el profesor se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto:

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Hum… no… - Suspiro mientras movía la cabeza negando lo que le pasaba.

- Oye – Dijo Lumpy tratando de reanimarla o hacerle olvidar su tristeza – que bien te llevaste con Flippy, yo creo que serán grandes amigos, con la gran personalidad que tiene. Quien sabe… a lo mejor lleguen a ser novios a futuro.

Otra vez la chica empezaba a recordar al militar y todas sus acciones, esto la hizo decaer aun mas, entristeciéndola por completo pero en un segundo a Flaky se le vino a la mente, "_personalidad" _pensó la chica mirando a su profesor, queriendo preguntarle acerca de esto.

- O- oiga profesor… ¿me podría responder unas preguntas?

- Si por supuesto – respondió firme el profesor.

- ¿E-existen personas con doble personalidad?

- Si, estas personas creen tener a "otra persona" dentro de ellos, bueno esto es causa de recuerdos dolorosos y terribles o de una infancia de sufrimiento. También las personas que sufren esto dicen hablar con su "otro yo" por decirlo así… cuando aparece su otra faceta la persona no recuerda nada de lo que hizo su otra personalidad, es realmente como si en su interior viviera otra persona.

A la chica le pareció impactante esto, no había escuchado nunca eso de doble personalidad en su vida, ni siquiera sabía cómo se le cruzo por la mente esto, aun así la explicación de su profesor le parecía suficiente para que le entrara a la cabeza que quien la ataco no fue Flippy si no su otra faceta, aparte el recuerdo de la guerra fría no debió a ver sido nada bueno para el pobre militar.

- Bueno ¿y la otra pregunta? – Dijo Lumpy arreglándose un poco su pelo desordenado.

- ¡Ah sí! – Empezó a recordar su pregunta que casi se le olvida por completo - ¿Cómo aceptaron a Flippy a la escuela si no tiene… p- padres?

- Con que sabes eso… bueno, la escuela_ Tree Town_ no podía dejar a un chico sin estudio ni educación por el simple hecho de no tener tutores, al igual que tu Flaky, y él… tiene un pasado muy trágico que digamos. Por eso dejamos que él estuviera en nuestro establecimiento para que se desarrolle como un adolecente normal.

- Si… tiene razón en eso – Flaky otra vez empezó a contemplar en auto lujoso de su profesor – disculpe profesor… ¿Cómo consiguió todo esto?

- Bueno, mis padres murieron hace ya bastante tiempo pero antes de eso asieron un negocio bastante grande y al parecer salieron ganando de eso jejeje… - Sonrió levemente recordando ese negocio – pues ellos murieron y yo quede con ese dinero, desde ese entonces tengo bastante dinero como para darme muchos gustos.

- Wow… que asombroso y que suerte tuvo profesor – Respondió Flaky, sabía que el profesor tenía bastante dinero pero no que era tan millonario – entonces… si tiene tanto dinero ¿Por qué trabaja?

- Porque me gusta ser profesor y enseñar…

Flaky se sorprendió con la respuesta, siempre creyó que el profesor odiaba a los niños y mucho mas enseñar, siempre se veía egoísta y enojón para todo, nunca supo entenderlo bien y siempre fue un hombre serio, sin sentimientos, pero a las finales resulto que si los tenia.

De pronto el auto paro, la chica y el profesor miraron hacia el exterior y vieron la casa de Flaky, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino.

- Señor, hemos llegado – Dijo el chofer al profesor.

- Muy bien… creo que te veré mañana.

- Muchas gracias profesor – Bajo del auto despidiéndose con la mano – ¡Lo veo mañana!

La chica entro a su casa, cerro con muchos pestillos la puerta principal, al cerrarla por completo apoyo la espalda en ella dejándose caer, hasta llegar al suelo. Miro a su alrededor, su casa sola, vacía como siempre, culpándose de haber dejado a Flippy, aunque entendía por qué hizo eso, le tenía miedo, miedo al Flippy que lo único que le importaba era saciar su sed de sangre, pero no dejaba de pensar en el Flippy amable que la ayudo en muchas ocasiones e intento besarla.

Muchas preguntas más se tornaron alrededor suyo, pero ya no podía pensar más, fue caminando hasta su cama, se puso el pijama muy tranquila y se acostó pensando en los dos Flippys, pensando que hacer para volver a estar a su lado.

**Notas: **me salió un poco cortito… aunque realmente iba a salir mucho mas corto xd ¡  
bue a responder review

**ShinigamiRiku: **bueno agradece que Fliqpy y Flippy son la misma persona asi nos quedamos con los dos por uno no e.e?

**AkaneXelor: **io tmb toy feliz que alla salido xd ! = creo que lo hare salir mas a la luz e.e! bueno por ahí vere…

**brendadark: **haces preguntas de preguntona e.e ! jajaja se nota que tienes curiosidad por este fic e.e !

**DobleWhammy: **contigo ia hable pero = respondo :3 ! siempre tendre energía para hacer esto total me guta y mi cabeza me esplota de ideas xd ! que wenu que te alla gutado ejemplo a seguir e.e !

**bloodytokita:** ajajaj ni pa tanto lo de idola . ! buenu si la ubieras leído antes estarías mas metida xd !

bueno como siempre digo  
Sigan leyendo este fic :D !  
bye bye


	6. Pequeño Secuestro

**Pequeño Secuestro**

Al otro día en la escuela, mucha antes de que tocaran la campana para entrar a clases, Flippy había llegado muy temprano debido a que no pudo dormir en toda la noche por pensar en su amada Flaky y de todo lo que había hecho, aunque él no fuera el culpable de nada.

- "_Nunca me perdonara" _– Pensaba desanimándose y con la cabeza baja, sentado en su banco – _"casi la mate… por lo menos aun sigue con vida"_

- _"Ahora te pondrás a llorar por esa perra… que tonto y estúpido eres" –_ Le dijo Fliqpy su otra personalidad por sus pensamientos – "Si la hubiera matado…"

- _"¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!" – _Amenazo en sus pensamientos, frustrándose por no poder hacer nada más.

- "_¡Ja! ¿Y quién me lo impedirá? – _Le saca en cara en un tono burlesco.

- _"¡Ya cállate!"_

Fliqpy lo seguía insultando, mientras que el otro trataba de no escucharlo pero no podía, no podía callarlo, aunque lo ignoraba no se callaba por ningún motivo. "_Flaky… por favor… que esto no termine así" _se decía así mismo, casi en un susurro, pero los insultos de su alter- ego continuaron y fue corriendo al baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco.

Un poco más adelante del banco de Flippy, se encontraba Petunia, al parecer estaba esperando algo, pero mientras tanto observaba al militar, hasta que este salió del salón para ir al baño, aun así la chica miraba como se iba, ella se sentía atraída por él de uno u otra forma. De repente, la peli-rosa aparece de tras de la peli- azul provocando que esta se asustara y saliera de sus fantasías con Flippy.

- ¡OYE! – Le grita molesta por el susto - ¡No me asustes así!

- Aps… ¿fantaseando otra vez?

- Eh… - Empezó a enrojecerse dando clara señal que era verdad - pues… ehm…

- Olvídalo… está todo listo para hoy, conseguí algo que realmente será la peor experiencia de su vida.

- Muy bien, hoy la basura sabrá que Flippy es mío…

- Tenemos que hablar con ellos, están arriba en la azotea – Señalaba con el dedo hacia arriba.

- Perfecto, ¡Vamos!

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar, pero su presencia y forma de caminar resaltaba demasiado, pronto muchos chicos estarían detrás de ellas, ya sea para cruzar las miradas, hablar algo, sacarles un foto. Pero ninguna de las dos chicas estaba interesadas en ello, lo único que querían era llegar lo más pronto hacia su objetivo.

Flippy aun en los baños, se lavaba la cara, aun no podía dejar el sentimiento de culpa, aunque él no lo hubiera hecho y el verdadero culpable era su alter- ego, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. "_Sé que llevo poco tiempo conociéndola… ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?, acaso… ¿ella es especial?"_ se preguntaba el pobre militar, no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo, aunque Fliqpy obviamente lo molestaba con eso.

Ya en clases, Flaky no llegaba, Flippy tenía la preocupación de que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido, pero no pasó mucho para que la pelirroja abriera la puerta muy bruscamente, dirigiendo todas las miradas hacia ella, se veía muy agitada, con la respiración entre cortada como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

- Señorita Flaky… - Preguntaba Lumpy que en ese momento estaba haciendo clases - ¿Por qué llega tan tarde?

- Es que tuve que ir a la farmacia para comprarme banditas para una herida que me hice en la mejilla – Mostro su mejilla, se veía claramente una bandita con diseños de estrella – pero por desgracia cuando llegue tenia infectada la herida, entonces me curaron para no tener mayores problemas pero cuando terminaron mire la hora y era tarde, así que me vine lo más rápido que pude. – Al terminar, respiro, se canso más en contar la historia que en correr.

El profesor le dijo que se sentara en su puesto pero apenas observo su asiento, vio que al lado se encontraba el militar, mirándola, la chica trato de ignorarlo, dejo la mochila a tras de su puesto y se sentó con la cabeza agachada. Estuvieron así varios minutos, sin que uno cruzara una palabra, ni que el otro lo dejaba de mirar. Flippy se armo de valor y decidió romper el silencio.

- Flaky… por favor… perdóname… - Le suplicaba el pobre militar en un tono muy triste – yo no quería…

- P- pero… lo hiciste… - Lo interrumpió de repente la chica dándole una mirada de tristeza – hablare contigo a la salida…

La pelirroja saco sus cuadernos y empezó a tomar atención a las clases para distraerse, pero por dentro no podía, seguía pensando en Flippy, en qué hacer cuando fueran a hablar, si perdonarlo o no. Flippy por otro lado tampoco podía entender lo que Lumpy les enseñaba, en su cabeza no entraba nada de estudio, solo entraba Flaky, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni dejar de mirarla por un segundo. Ambos esperaron con ansias la salida, se cruzaban un par de miradas que daban a demostrar que ya no aguantarían más, hasta que llego el momento, cuando sonó el timbre, casi al mismo tiempo ambos se pararon de sus asientos, tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron hacia el pasillo. El ambiente era tenso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, simplemente caminaban algo sonrojados sin destino fijo. Pero algo arruino los planes de un momento a otro…

- ¡Flaky! – Se escucho una exclamación a lo lejos - ¡Flaky! ¡Detente!

Se trataba de la chica peli- rosa, venia corriendo hacia ellos con mucha prisa.

- ¿Qué… pasa? – Pregunto algo temblorosa la pelirroja.

- Al fin te encuentro… - La toma del brazo y la jala hasta ella, se acerca a su oído para susurrarle – "_Si no vienes conmigo… ya sabes lo que te pasara"_

La chica comprendió las palabras de la peli- rosa a la perfección, le dijo a Flippy que se adelantara y que fuera al parque de la vuelta de la esquina, el obedeció muy poco convencido y Flaky acompaño a Giggles.

- ¿Q- que quieres? – Pregunto mientras caminaban por el pasillo, algo intrigada y nerviosa por lo que le esperaba.

- Solo sígueme – Respondió secamente mientras apresuraba el paso para que todo acabara más rápido.

La llevo al salón de su clase, apenas entro se dio cuenta que estaban todas las sillas y mesas corridas hacia los lados, excepto una silla situada en el centro, donde se encontraba sentada Petunia, con las piernas cruzadas con una sonrisa malvada.

- Con que viniste… que bueno… - Le decía pausadamente mientras retocaba su cabello.

- ¿Qué q- q- quieres de m- mi? – Se cuestionaba nerviosa la pelirroja.

- Pues… algo muy sencillo – Hizo una pausa, se paró de la silla y se puso justo atrás de ella apoyándose con una mano – Que te quedes en esta silla… - Cambio su rostro a uno más serio - unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Y q- que hay s- s- si me niego…? – Le dijo cada vez más nerviosa y preocupada de lo que le podrían hacer.

La peli- azul levanto un brazo y chasqueo los dedos, atrás de ella aparecieron cuatro chicos de más o menos 18 años, con sogas, cuchillos y fierros. Flaky vio a estos chicos y se aterro, su figura y sus expresiones eran típicas de una pandilla de ladrones, de seguro debían ser admiradores de ellas dos, la pequeña victima trato de huir pero la peli- rosa la retuvo. Todos los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba su presa y ella trato de gritar lo más fuerte que pudo para que alguien la ayudara en ese peligro, pero los chicos inmediatamente le taparon la boca para callarla… quizás para siempre…

**Poco antes de lo sucedido…**

Flippy miro como Flaky se iba con Giggles en ese largo pasillo a quien sabe dónde, la expresión de la pelirroja al irse era algo fingida, el chico lo noto pero decidió adelantarse tal cual le dijeron, aunque bajo un piso un pequeño recuerdo se le cruzo por la mente.

"_Dos chicos se cruzaron al lado de él y alcanzo a escuchar unas palabras._

_- Oye… fue muy fácil amarrar a esa pelirroja en la azotea ¿verdad? – Dijo uno de esos chicos._

_- Si, aparte que Giggles nos pago muy bien. ¡El número de teléfono Petunia! Ya no espero en llamarla…"_

Al recordarlo, Flippy se altero, sintiéndose inútil por no darse cuenta antes, así que subió otra vez y reviso todas las salas y salones que pudo pero la escuela era demasiado grande y no había mucho tiempo.

- ¡Flaky! – Gritaba buscando a la chica, sabía que nada bueno le estaba pasando.

- _"¿Por qué te preocupas de esa basura? ¡Mejor que se deshagan de ella esas tontas chicas!"–_ Empezó su alter- ego a fastidiarlo –"!_Ella es un estorbo para ti!"._

_- _¡CALLATE! – Grito el militar agarrándose la cabeza, sin dejar de ver dónde estaba la pelirroja – ¡Yo no quiero que le pase nada!

- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Se sintió un gran grito que provenía de su salón de clases, no lo dudo y fue corriendo hasta ese lugar.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y en su interior vio a cuatro chicos tratando amarrar a la pelirroja de pies a manos, a su derecha no tan alejadas estaba Giggles y Petunia, esta ultima muy satisfecha de ver a Flaky sufrir, desvió la mirada y observo al militar.

- ¿Flippy? – Dijo la peli- azul sorprendida, sintiendo que su plan estaba arruinado – No puede ser…

- ¡Aléjense de ella! – Grito el peli- verde a los cuatro chicos que al verlo también se sorprendieron.

Flippy se lanzo hacia ellos sin intimidarse por la apariencia de estos, los chicos soltaron a su víctima dejándola caer, provocando que se pegara muy fuerte y no pudiera moverse por el dolor, mientras la pandilla tomaba todas sus armas y se ponían en posición para atacar al militar. Uno de ellos saco uno de los cuchillos, con la intención de apuñalar a su oponente, pero este lo esquivo y solo le dejo un corte en sus ropas, el peli- verde tomo fuerzas y le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza, el chico del cuchillo cayó en el suelo sangrando e inmovilizado por el golpe, los demás quedaron helados temiendo a su oponente.

- ¡Lárguense! – Grito apenas vio que sus oponentes le temían y estaban pálidos.

Todos ellos salieron corriendo con sus cosas olvidándose de su herido compañero, menos Petunia y Giggles que aun estaba congeladas por la batalla. El peli- verde tomo a Flaky en los brazos, llevándosela a otro lugar, pero antes paro en la puerta y les dijo a las dos chicas aun dándoles la espalda:

- No quiero que molesten mas a Flaky o si no ustedes serán las próximas en sufrir las consecuencias.

Y se fue.

Mientras salían hacia el exterior de la escuela, Flaky estaba impresionada por lo que había pasado, todo era confuso pero no podía creer que estaba en los brazos de Flippy, en todo el viaje estaba algo sonrojada, lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo sonriendo:

- Gracias Flippy

- No creo que te molesten mas, así que puedes estar tranquila – Dejo a Flaky en el suelo, al parecer ya no le dolía tanto el golpe – Flaky… perdóname por lo de ayer…

- No te preocupes - Le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Yo nunca estaré enojada contigo y mucho menos tenerte miedo.

Flippy se sintió feliz de esto y se enrojeció al igual que la pelirroja, recordó algo que había dejado pendiente con ella y le dijo:

- Flaky creo que ayer deje algo inconcluso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto.

La abrazo de la cintura y con una mano tomo su cara frágil, rojiza, la miro directamente a los ojos y dirigió sus labios a los de ella, probando su sabor, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera roja de la chica. Ambos sintieron que el mundo se paraba, que fue un momento hermoso y que nunca olvidarían. Se separaron y se miraban enamorados, entonces Flippy le dijo:

- Te quiero Flaky

- Yo… te quiero más Flippy – Dejaron llevar sus emociones y se besaron nuevamente.

**Notas: **Perdonen si me demore mucho en subir este capítulo pero la verdad esque me da un poquito de flojera pasar los fic a la pc x.x aparte de las pruebas y bla bla bla…

Wenuuu ojala les alla gustado este capitulo n.n !

A responder review e.e !

**brendadark:** Bue… Spendid sale en el siguiente capitulo (creo…) y Lammy como en cuatro mas xD ! pues vere si la pongo antes… aunque me costara mucho . !

**bloodytokita: **o.o ! una vez fui la madrastra de la blanca nieves *o* pero tenia como 10 años xD ! aps y gracias por leer este fic e.e !

**Koreta: **ajajja gracias por los animos n.n !

**ShinigamiRiku: **Bue no lo ise idiota porque siempre es asi… y mi deviant etto… no me acuerdo D: ! una vez tuve pero no le ise naa . ! no es que no te lo quiera dar pero enserio no recuerdoooo !

**DobleWhammy:** Perdon si te desilucione con la explicación pero no encontré muxa info hacerca del tema (wikipedia no mas Dx !) me esforzare para no quedar con las explicaciones algo a medias xd ! aun asi gracias por el apoyo ejemplo a seguir ^^ !

Bue creo que eso es todo

Sigan leyendo este fic :D !

Bye Bye

**PD: **en caso que me atrase aca dejo mi face xD ! mioshadow  
Bye Bye


End file.
